Immortal
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: ColePhoebe, set years in the future. One night (In season 5 circumstances) causes Cole to leave San Fransisco, and have huge repercussions on both his and Phoebe's futures. Complete
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Okay, so a new story. It's Cole/Phoebe, I don't write much else anymore. Based a few years from the present, however the prologue is based in mid-season 5. Enjoy it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe let out a breath. He was gone. She looked away, but was taken by surprise as Cole faded back into the room. He looked up at where she stood on the staircase.  
  
"My sweet Phoebe." He started. "I don't know how you did it. How you got past the force field, past the guards. But I love that you did. It's that fight that made me fall in love with you in the first place."  
  
"I thought you were dead." Phoebe finally spoke.  
  
"So did I for a minute there." Cole replied truthfully. "But now that I know the earth can't even hold me I guess I'll just call the shadow and try again."  
  
"You could do that." Phoebe said quickly. "Hell, you could even turn me evil again. But you will never win. Because I'll never come back to you."  
  
"Phoebe. . ." A glimmer of fear crossed his face.  
  
"You just don't get it Cole, do you? I thought you were dead, and I felt nothing. No pain, no love. Nothing. I'm free. And when we do vanquish you - and we will - I'll never look back." They shared a long look, before Cole gave her a small smile.  
  
"Is that right?" He asked. Phoebe frowned.  
  
"What? You don't believe me?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Not really." Cole said, his smile disappearing.  
  
"Believe what you want." Phoebe said with a sigh, she began to turn around and head back upstairs, but Cole faded millimetres in front of her. "Move." She warned.  
  
"Say it again." Cole said.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, the annoyance visible in her voice.  
  
"That you don't care about me." Cole said as though it were the most obvious solution. Phoebe sighed again.  
  
"I already said it." She said trying to walk around him. He side stepped, blocking her way.  
  
"This time say it without your voice wavering." Cole said. Phoebe gave him a look of complete annoyance.  
  
"Cole." She warned.  
  
"Say it." He said again. She had to fight the urge not to push him as hard as she could.  
  
"I don't lo-" She stopped in mid sentence. Cole raised his eyebrows. She looked away.  
  
"That's what I thought." Cole said leaning forward so they were inches apart. Phoebe gave him a disgusted look. She tried walking past him again, but he still wouldn't let her past.  
  
"Co--" She began, but was cut off short as he kissed her. She tried to pull back, but his hands clasped firmly around her waist prevented her from moving. In a matter of seconds she forgot about getting away, her concentration devoted solely to Cole. And as wrong as she knew it was, she couldn't ignore how amazingly right it felt.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe's eyes fluttered open. She looked around Cole's room in the penthouse and sighed. He had faded them here sometime during their passionate lovemaking. She sat up, the sheets wrapped around her, and glanced at Cole who was sleeping beside her.  
  
"I don't believe this. . ." She muttered loudly. Her words caused Cole to stir slightly. Seconds later his eyes opened.  
  
"Hey." He said softly. He sat up cautiously. "What are you thinking?" He asked, recognising the look of concentration on her face.  
  
"What do you think I'm thinking? This should never of happened." She stated simply.  
  
"Okay." He said, running a hand over his face. "Why not?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. You know why. I refuse to get back together with you, it's too risky." She said quickly.  
  
"Ah." Cole replied with a nod. "So what, we're just going to pretend this never happened?"  
  
"Exactly." Phoebe said. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and began to quickly change back into her crumpled clothes.  
  
"I can't do that." Cole said suddenly.  
  
"You have to, Cole. I'm not going back to how it used to be." Phoebe said glancing back at him.  
  
"I know I've done some really stupid things--" Cole began.  
  
"That's an understatement." Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"I'm never going to be able to tell you how sorry I am. For all of it." He said. Phoebe tried to ignore the trace of genuine truth in his voice.  
  
"And yet you still continue to hurt me. You almost sent Paige to prison tonight for Gods sake. And you were ready to turn me evil again." Phoebe said standing up, fully clothed.  
  
"I--" Cole began, he stopped. "You're right." He said instead. He climbed off the bed and pulled on the trousers that lay crushed and forgotten on the ground. Without another word he headed to the closet and pulled out a backpack.  
  
"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked with a frown.  
  
"This is wrong. . .all of it." Cole muttered. He threw a few items of clothing into the bag and zipped it up. "I'm getting out of here. For both of us."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, shocked. "Where. . .?" She let the question hang.  
  
"I don't know. Out of the city. Anywhere where I can't hurt you or your sisters." He turned to face her. "I am sorry, Phoebe." They shared a split second of eye contact before he turned and headed to the bedside table. Opening it he pulled out his wallet and tucked it into his pocket. Something caught his eye inside the drawer, and he picked it up. His wedding band, that he had never gotten round to giving back to Phoebe.  
  
"You're just going to leave?" Phoebe asked, oblivious to the ring he was holding. Cole clenched the ring in his hand and stood up to face Phoebe.  
  
"That's right. It's best for both of us." Cole said simply. He bent over and picked up his shirt, slipping his arms into them and buttoning it up slowly. He slipped the ring into his chest pocket and offered Phoebe his hand. "I'll take you home."  
  
Phoebe hesitated before taking his hand. Cole reached over and picked up the backpack, before fading them both out of the penthouse. They reappeared less than a second later in Phoebe's room back at the manor. Cole let go of Phoebe's hand and stepped back, somewhat self consciously.  
  
"I guess this is it. No vanquishing required." Cole said, giving her a small smile, Phoebe returned it half heartedly.  
  
"I guess so." She replied softly. Cole hesitated before pulling out the ring in his pocket. He held it out to her.  
  
"Here. I don't think I'm going to need it." He said with a small sigh.  
  
"Cole. . .you should keep it." Phoebe said glancing at the ring he held in his hand.  
  
"No. I shouldn't." He said, placing it on her dresser. He stepped forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Goodbye, Phoebe." He said simply, before fading out of room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two months later. . .  
  
"Phoebe! Come on, we all have to use this bathroom!" Piper shouted through the door.  
  
Phoebe clenched her teeth without replying. She put down the toilet seat lid and sat down, the pregnancy test clasped in her hand. Positive. Phoebe shut her eyes. Two tests, both reading positive, lay on the counter beside her. She thought, maybe it had been some mistake. But three positive results in a row. . .that was definite.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper shouted, knocking on the door again.  
  
Phoebe sighed and stood up. She walked to the door, unlocked it, then opened it slowly.  
  
"It's about t--" Piper paused in mid-sentence. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"What would you say if I told you I slept with someone?" Phoebe asked suddenly.  
  
"I would ask you politely to take it back." Piper replied with a grimace.  
  
"Two months ago I slept with someone." Phoebe said. "I haven't seen him since." She added quietly.  
  
"Okay, so you had a one-night-stand with some stranger." Piper said with a shrug. "Does it matter?"  
  
"It wasn't just some stranger. It was an ex." Phoebe said, looking away quickly.  
  
"You can't blame yourself for being attracted to an ex-boyfriend again." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe hesitated. "Ex-husband." She corrected. Piper's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Phoebe!" She shouted.  
  
"I know!" Phoebe shouted back. As Piper started to say something else, Phoebe stopped her. "Wait, it gets worse."  
  
"Do I want to know?" Piper asked with a frown. Phoebe took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I doubt I'll update this story before I finish 'An Alternate Tale', but I just wanted to get the prologue up here. The next chapter will be future based. Send in a review, tell me what you thought. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I'm skipping forward in time about five years. Sorry, I know most of you were hoping that there'd be more about Phoebe and her pregnancy, but that's a whole other story. Anyway, as it happens, Cole never found out about his child. Hope this keeps you interested.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe leaned back in her chair and sighed. "So that's it, Michael. Give her some space. Sit back and relax. Everything will be fine, believe me." She pressed the red button on the board in front of her, then another button that read 'interval', before pulling off the headphones. She picked up her cell phone that was sitting on the table beside her, which was flashing 'missed call'. Scrolling down for the number, her face brightened. She swung in her chair and faced the glass window. Pressing another button she spoke into a speaker next to it. "Hey Waldo, take over for me."  
  
"Sure thing." Said the guy sitting behind the glass window. Phoebe smiled and hurried out of the room before being called back in. Sure, a radio advice show was a huge career to end up in, but it was way more work. And a hell of a lot more dedication, as if she needed it. She dialed a familiar number and waited.  
  
"Hello?" Said a male voice on the other line.  
  
"Hey honey. You called?" Phoebe said into the phone.  
  
"Hey babe. Yeah, I thought we could do dinner tonight." He said.  
  
"Brian, we did dinner last night. And the night before." Phoebe said, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Well, I miss you." Brian said.  
  
"I miss you too." Phoebe said, her smile growing wider.  
  
"You should, or I might decide to take away that gorgeous ring you're staring at right now." Brian said.  
  
Phoebe glanced down at the ring on her left hand. The engagement ring Brian had given her over a month ago. "Okay. Let's do dinner. I'll find someone to look after Wade." She said finally.  
  
"Great. Seven?" Brian asked.  
  
"Eight, I think I might get out late." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"Alright. See you then. Love you." Brian said.  
  
"Love you too." Phoebe replied as she hung up the phone. She glanced at her watch. Four o'clock. Half an hour till the bank closed, she noted. She clenched her teeth. Maybe she could get out of work for the evening. Hurrying back she opened the door and gave her most seductive grin to Waldo, who looked up surprised.  
  
"What now?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I really need to get to the bank before it closes." Phoebe explained. "Cover for me?"  
  
"Phoebe, I don't know. . ." Waldo began.  
  
"Waldo, you owe me. After that advice about your relationship--"  
  
"Okay, okay." Waldo interrupted. "I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Thanks. Bye!" Phoebe called, already heading out the door.  
  
Ten minutes later she climbed out her car, a look of surprise on her face as she looked at the bank in front of her. Police cars were parked in the dozen outside, numerous policemen standing around. A police line was blocking the entrance. She turned to a woman who was staring at the building in as much shock as herself.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked. The woman turned towards her.  
  
"There's a hold up. They've got hostages." She explained. Phoebe breathed in deeply. It took her a minute before heading back to her car. She closed the door and looked around to make sure no one was watching.  
  
"Leo. . ." She hissed. "Leo!"  
  
"What's going on?" Leo said orbing into the passenger seat beside her.  
  
"I need you to orb me into the bank." Phoebe said grabbing his arm.  
  
"Phoebe. . .what?" Leo asked, noticing the commotion outside.  
  
"Come on! They have hostages." Phoebe muttered. Leo raised his eyebrows suspiciously, but didn't argue. As they appeared in the bank, they ducked behind a counter. "Now get out of here." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"What? I'm not going to leave you here." Leo muttered back.  
  
"Go! This way I can say that I was hiding, and I can try and come up with a way to save the hostages. Go!" She urged him.  
  
"Okay, but I'm going to let Piper and Paige know, and I'll stop by to check up on you." Leo said.  
  
"Fine, just give me an hour." Phoebe said. Leo raised his eyebrows. "Go!" Phoebe watched as Leo disappeared. She stood up slowly, her hands above her head.  
  
"What the. . ." A man in the same room let out, a ski mask over his face. He raised a gun and pointed it in her direction. "Who are you?"  
  
"Customer." Phoebe said quickly. "Don't shoot me." She added.  
  
"Get over here." The man said, grabbing Phoebe roughly by the shoulder and pushing her in front of him. He led her into another room where two more men were standing, both of them wearing ski masks. "You," He said pointing to one of the men. "Go help Joey downstairs with the safe." The other man disappeared through a door behind them. The man holding Phoebe thrust her towards the other man. "Cuff her. Keep her quiet." The first man said, disappearing back into the room he had came from.  
  
Phoebe grimaced. Maybe she should have thought this through better. She looked up at the man left behind. "No chance you could forget those cuffs, cou--" Phoebe stopped. The man was doing nothing, and Phoebe had an idea why. She should have noticed it before. That build. Those eyes. That mouth. Those lips. . . "Cole?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
And cliffhanger. Hope that did manage to keep you interested. Anyway, review and give me some feedback. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, got me writing sooner.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe asked, hardly able to control her surprise. Her stomach gave a sharp jolt. There was no question. It was him. He never said anything, instead she saw the fine lines of his jaw in the little of his face she could see, indicating that his teeth were clenched tightly together. Phoebe let out a breath of disbelief. "I don't understand." She finally said.  
  
"Give me your hands." He finally said. If there was any doubt in her mind that it was Cole, the definite sound of his voice got rid of it.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, her heart still pounding loudly.  
  
"I need to put these on you." Cole said holding up a pair of handcuffs.  
  
"That's it? Five years I haven't seen you and you want to cuff me?" She asked incredulously. "What are you doing robbing a bank, Cole!?"  
  
"Give me your hands." Cole repeated firmly. Phoebe reluctantly complied, grimacing slightly as the metal handcuffs were snapped in place.  
  
"Where's Troy?" The man who had disappeared moments ago entered the room.  
  
"What is it?" Troy, the obvious leader of the group reentered the room.  
  
"Joey's having trouble with the safe." The man said. Phoebe noted Troys annoyance.  
  
"Fine." Troy stated roughly, exiting the room towards the safe. When the second man was sure Troy had disappeared, he turned to Cole.  
  
"Who is she?" He asked, advancing on Phoebe. Phoebe stepped back.  
  
"Don't touch me." Phoebe said, a gleaming look in her eye.  
  
"Oh, feisty. You've got to love tha--" He was cut off as Cole's fist made swift contact with his jaw. He stumbled back, a hand holding his bleeding lip. "What the hell, man!?" He shouted.  
  
"I'd shut up. Right now." Cole warned. Phoebe frowned. What was going on.  
  
"Tr--" The man started to shout out, but Cole was too fast for him. Another fist in the mans jaw, while his knee dug into his stomach, doubling him over. He fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Phoebe looked up, wide-eyed. "You are going to have to tell me what the hell's going on!" She exclaimed. Cole said nothing, but bent over the man, standing up, a gun in his hand. He pulled out a second gun from his own pocket. He advanced on Phoebe, who stepped back, somewhat afraid. Still silent, he pulled out a key and unlocked her handcuffs, fastening them onto the unconscious man's hands instead. He handed Phoebe one of the guns.  
  
"The hostages are in the other room. Find them, and get out." Cole said, heading towards the door that Troy had disappeared through minutes ago.  
  
"Cole, wh--" Phoebe started.  
  
"Get the hostages ready, we have the money." A voice called from a room away. Phoebe saw Cole grow tense. He pulled her flat against the wall, indicating with a sole finger against his lips for silence. The first thing to emerge trough the doorway was a duffel bag. As a body emerged, Cole lashed out, flipping the man over, rendering him unconscious immediately. He ducked away as shots were fired.  
  
"Turner, you bastard!" Phoebe heard Troy shout. She glanced down at the body on the floor, obviously the other man, 'Joey'.  
  
"Put down the gun, Troy." Cole warned, his own gun cocked at the ready.  
  
"So who is it, huh? Police force? CIA?" Troy asked.  
  
"FBI." Cole replied. He glanced at Phoebe, who looked at him in disbelief. "Come on, Troy. Make this easy for me."  
  
"Like hell!" Troy shouted. Phoebe threw herself to the ground as more shots were fired. She felt a hand grab her around the neck as she was pulled back into a standing position, coughing. The shooting had stopped, and something metal was pressed against her temple. She saw Cole in front of her, his gun pointed at Troy, who was shielded behind her.  
  
"Great." She muttered.  
  
"Shut up!" Troy warned roughly. Phoebe grimaced as the gun was pressed harder into her temple.  
  
"Come on, Troy. You don't want to do this." Cole said quietly.  
  
"You screwed me over. . ." Troy spat.  
  
"Yeah, me. Not her. Me. . ." Cole said. "Let her go, and I'll let you go." Cole offered.  
  
Troy laughed. "How far can I get with all those cops standing out there, man?"  
  
"Look. . ." Phoebe began nervously. "Don't do this. . ."  
  
"Why's that?" Troy asked, seemingly amused.  
  
"I. . ." Phoebe began. "I have a son. He's not ready to lose his mother." Phoebe said finally. She noticed the slight hesitation before Troy spoke.  
  
"Why should I care about that?" Troy asked.  
  
"I don't know. . .I don't--" Phoebe flinched again as the gun was pressed harder into her temple. She looked at Cole, and they held eye contact for a moment. Phoebe was unable to read his expression. He looked away.  
  
"Troy. . ." Cole began again.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Troy started. "JUST SHU--" Phoebe took advantage of his lapse of concentration and managed to pull herself out of his grip. A single shot was fired. She opened her eyes. Troy was lying on the floor, a bullet would in his chest. She looked up at Cole.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Apart from the fact that you never told me what was going on?" Phoebe asked, pulling herself up off the ground. "Peachy."  
  
"I needed you to act normally." Cole said simply. He bent over Troy and felt for a pulse. "He's still alive."  
  
"I'm glad." Phoebe said sarcastically. Cole didn't reply. Instead he pulled a phone from his pocket and dialed a number.  
  
"It's over." He said into it. "I need an ambulance."  
  
Phoebe waited while he talked, her nerves not calming. When he had finished he looked at her again, pulling off the ski mask. Phoebe noted the change in his haircut, and some lines on his face that made him look slightly aged. Other than that he looked exactly the same.  
  
"That was smart what you did. Talking about kids. It always manages to make them nervous." Cole said, for lack of better conversation.  
  
"I didn't just make that up." Phoebe said, watching for his reaction.  
  
"You have a son?" Cole asked, a strange look on his face.  
  
"Yes, I do." Phoebe said. She contemplated telling him the truth. But was now the time?  
  
"Oh." Was all Cole managed. "So you're married?" He asked. Phoebe was surprised at this.  
  
"Engaged." She replied. "But he's not the father." Cole raised his eyebrows. He didn't say anything. Phoebe wondered why he didn't put two and two together.  
  
"I should probably get these guys ready to--" Cole began.  
  
"Cole." Phoebe interrupted. "Wade - that's my son's name - he's five years old." She said. She watched Cole, who was frowning slightly. The frown disappeared after a moment, and his mouth opened slightly in disbelief.  
  
"He. . ." Cole trailed off.  
  
"He's your son." Phoebe finished. She opened her mouth to say something else, but a crash was heard behind them as the door flew open. Several men clad in black entered the room, guns cocked in their hands. They lowered the guns as they saw Cole.  
  
"Is that all of them?" One man asked Cole. Cole nodded, unable to speak. More men filled the room. Phoebe glanced at Cole through all the commotion.  
  
"I tried to reach you when I found out, but I couldn't." She said. "I don't expect anything from you." She stepped away from him and headed towards the exit. That was right, she didn't need him. She had made it this far without him. She didn't need him. No. . .not at all. She made her way outside, trying her hardest to ignore the weird sensation overcoming her body.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, that's it. Review, tell me what you thought. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: A huge thank you to all my reviewers. Great to know people are enjoying it. I am aware I used the name 'Walker' for Phoebe and Cole's son in Chapter 1, but I've changed that now, so try not to get too confused if you see the name 'Wade' instead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So this guy saved your life?" Piper asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"He didn't save my life." Phoebe replied, trying her hardest not to smudge the mascara she was putting on. She had conveniently forgotten to tell her sister that the 'heroic' guy that had been in the bank was her ex-husband, as well as the guy that had tried to kill them five years ago.  
  
"Sounds like that to me." Paige said, looking up from the magazine she was pouring over.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Phoebe swore inwardly. "That's Brian. . ." She muttered, putting on the last of her makeup hurriedly.  
  
"We'll get it!" The voice of her Nephew, Wyatt sounded as both he and Wade ran past the bedroom towards the stairs.  
  
"I'll see you too later." Phoebe said with a dismissive smile, before hurrying after the two young boys. She quickened her pace down the stairs, stopping in front of the door she plastered a smile on her face. "Hey Br-- " She stopped. Standing outside the door Wyatt and Wade were holding open was none other than Cole.  
  
"Hey." He said, a look of uncertainty on his face.  
  
"Boys, upstairs." Phoebe said, watching as the two boys reluctantly disappeared up the stairs. Cole stared after them, a thoughtful look on his face. "I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"I didn't expect to get here so soon either. I should have called, I know." Cole replied.  
  
"Why are you here, Cole?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Can I come in?" Cole asked. Phoebe unwillingly stepped aside, closing the door behind Cole. "You told me that you didn't expect anything from me. But the truth is I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't get to know him."  
  
"Cole, you don't have to--" Phoebe started.  
  
"I want to." Cole interrupted. "Five years I haven't been around for my own son's life."  
  
"I tried to reach you. . ." Phoebe said softly.  
  
"I know. I wasn't blaming you. I just want to get to know him." Cole explained gently. "Please." He added, and Phoebe felt an immense guilt overcome her.  
  
"I'm going out, in a few minutes." She said.  
  
"Can I just meet him?" Cole implored. Phoebe caved.  
  
"Okay. Come on." She led him upstairs, stopping outside the room that the two boys shared. "Wade, come here." She called softly.  
  
"Wade and Wyatt. I'm sensing a pattern." Cole said with a small smile.  
  
"There are only so many names that begin with 'P'." Phoebe replied, smiling back. As Wade came to the doorway and faced Cole, Phoebe rested her hands on his shoulders. "Wade, this is Cole. Cole. . .Wade." Phoebe watched as Cole knelt down on one knee and offered her son. . .their son his hand. She smiled Wade accepted it and they shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Wade." Cole said gently.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. . .Mr Cole." Wade replied. Phoebe noticed Cole suppressing a smile.  
  
"Cole will do just fine." Cole replied.  
  
"Wade! This computer isn't going to stay on pause forever, you know!" Wyatt's voice called from inside the room.  
  
"Gotta go." Wade said. "Bye!" With that he disappeared back into the room. Cole stood up, a half smile on his face. He turned to Phoebe.  
  
"He seems like a great kid." He said.  
  
"He is. The best." Phoebe replied. An awkward silence overtook them.  
  
"Do Piper and Paige know I'm here?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Err. . ." Phoebe began. "Not exactly."  
  
"Ahh. Maybe I should go." Cole said wearily.  
  
"Yeah, may--" Phoebe began.  
  
"Oh my. . ." Piper's mouth dropped open. "What are. . ."  
  
"Ack! Demon!" Paige shouted.  
  
"Paige." Phoebe warned. "It's okay."  
  
"No, no it's not. When did he show up?" Piper asked as both she and Paige walked up to them.  
  
"Today." Phoebe replied awkwardly. Paige through Cole a disconcerting look.  
  
"I'll get going then." Cole said, somewhat nervously. "I'll drop by soon." Without another word he hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Phoebe. . ." Piper hissed.  
  
"It's okay!" Phoebe reiterated. She followed Cole down the stairs. "Cole. . ." She began. He had already opened the door. Phoebe's eyes grew wide as Brian appeared on the other side of the door.  
  
"Hi." Brian said awkwardly, looking from Phoebe to Cole. When no one else said anything, he held out his hand to Cole. "Brian McCormick." It took Cole a moment to react.  
  
"Cole Turner." He replied, taking Brian's hand and releasing it quickly.  
  
"Cole Turner. . ." Brian repeated slowly.  
  
"Errr. . ." Phoebe said from behind Cole. "Brian's my fiancé." She said to Cole. She looked at Brian, hesitating slightly. "Cole. . .is Wades dad." Brian raised his eyebrows at Phoebe, then looked at Cole.  
  
"That Cole Turner." Brian said nodding slowly.  
  
"Yeah." Cole replied impatiently.  
  
"Wades dad." Brian said in a similar tone.  
  
"Appears that way." Cole replied. Phoebe wondered whether or not to intervene.  
  
"The guy that left Phoebe as soon as you found out she was pregnant." Brian spat. Cole frowned. He turned his head and looked at Phoebe, surprised. Phoebe gave him an apologetic look. That explanation had been the most logical in trying to explain why Cole had left her so soon. She never thought to reveal the truth, mostly because she never expected to see Cole again. Cole turned back to Brian.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He replied. Phoebe was once again hit with a wave of guilt. Brian looked directly at her.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked. This caught Phoebe by surprise.  
  
"Yeah. . .yeah." She replied. "I need to say bye to Wade first. Will you two manage?"  
  
"Sure." Brian replied. Cole didn't turn to look at her. They continued to stare at each other silently till Phoebe was back upstairs. "So, Cole. . .where have you been?"  
  
"Around." Cole replied vaguely.  
  
"And you're back for good?" Brian asked. Cole frowned.  
  
"Honestly, I was going to be here for a while, and leave before. . .anyone found out I was back. But it seems things have changed, I'll be here for a while." Cole said, plastering a small smile on his face.  
  
"Why come back if you didn't need to?" Brian asked stiffly.  
  
"Job description." Cole replied simply.  
  
"Care to expand?" Brian asked.  
  
"Not really." Cole replied, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Right." Brian said bitterly. "Are you going to stick around this time?"  
  
"I don't see how that concerns you." Cole replied, his patience quickly diminishing.  
  
"I care about Phoebe, and Wade. I don't want to see them hurt. Especially by you." Brian said firmly.  
  
"Especially by me? What is that supposed to mean?" Cole asked, his annoyance now clear.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like. I know guys like you. Your type." Brian said with a slight sneer.  
  
"My type." Cole muttered through gritted teeth. "Care to expand?" He said in a mimicked version of Brian.  
  
"The kind of guys that get scared and take off. The kind of guy that uses women until they have to show some responsibility. People don't change, you're not an exception."  
  
"I'm more than an exception. Don't begin to analyse me. . .you have no idea who I am." Cole said, taking a step towards Brian.  
  
"Okay, ready." Phoebe called, jogging down the stairs and appearing behind Cole. She looked from Brian to Cole, trying to read the situation. Cole stepped back, his eyes still fixed firmly on Brian.  
  
"I'll see you later." He said to Phoebe, before pushing past Brian and disappearing into the darkness. Phoebe looked at Brian, who had gone a slight tinge of red. Maybe dinner wasn't all that good of an idea.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe laid her fork down on her plate and stared at the small piece of steak that was still sitting there. She stabbed it with her knife.  
  
"Phoebe." Brian said. Phoebe looked up.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked.  
  
"You seem distracted." Brian said, tilting his head slightly. Phoebe tried to smile.  
  
"I guess I am." She said.  
  
"Cole?" Brian asked suspiciously. Phoebe glanced at him.  
  
"Yeah." She replied awkwardly.  
  
"I have no reason to feel that our relationship is threatened by him, do I?" Brian asked suddenly.  
  
"No, of course not." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Good." Brian replied after a while. Silence overtook them. "Is it because of what he did? Leaving you and Wade?"  
  
Phoebe hesitated. "It's because of a lot of things he did. Not just that."  
  
"What else did he do?" Brian asked, a mixture of surprise and anger visible on his face. Phoebe held eye contact with him for a second, before looking away.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. That was a long time ago." Phoebe replied softly, realizing suddenly that it was. It felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
* * * * *  
  
And there concludes chapter 3. Hope it was bearable. Review, give me your thoughts. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I just watched the Season Final. It was okay I guess. But I think the previous season finals have been much better. I was wondering in the first half if that Ronan guy was going to have more of a storyline, but I've gotten rid of that idea.  
  
* * * * *  
  
One week passed by since Cole had returned. His visits to the manor were much more common, so much so that Piper and Paige had even managed to greet him in a monotone when they saw him. Wade, much to everyone's surprise, already knew Cole was his father. When Phoebe sat him down one night to tell him the truth, Wade admitted he already knew. Whether it was the picture of Cole and Phoebe he had found in his mothers room, or some sought of unbound magic creeping through, he knew the truth. It took a huge amount of pressure off Phoebe's shoulders.  
  
Sunday morning began with an extraordinarily bright dawn. Phoebe got ready for her lunch date with Brian and headed downstairs. It was the first day that Cole was taking out Wade without any outside supervision. And while there had been plenty of complaints from her sisters and Brian, she didn't say no when Cole had requested to take Wade to the park. Wade came running out of the kitchen, almost knocking over his mother.  
  
"Whoa!" Phoebe exclaimed, trying to keep her balance. "What have I said about running in the house?"  
  
"Morning mum." Wade said, ignoring Phoebe's question.  
  
"Hmm. Morning sweetie." Phoebe replied, kissing her son on the forehead. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Almost." Wade replied as the doorbell rang. He opened it to reveal Cole standing behind it.  
  
"Hey, buddy." Cole said, which still managed to make Phoebe smile.  
  
"Hi." Wade replied, his face brightening.  
  
"Are you ready?" Cole asked, in a similar tone to Phoebe.  
  
"Not yet. Gimme a minute." Wade replied, running up the stairs. Cole smiled and stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him. His eyes fell on Phoebe.  
  
"Hey." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hey." He replied. "Going out for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, actually." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Pity." Cole said with a forced frown. "I was hoping you would join Wade and I at the park."  
  
"I'd love to, but--" Phoebe started.  
  
"You already have plans." Cole finished. "Brian?" Phoebe smiled.  
  
"How'd you guess?" She replied, feigning surprise. She jumped as her cell phone rang from inside her bag. "Sorry. . ." She mumbled to Cole as she fished it out and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey. . ." Brian replied from the other line, almost guiltily. Phoebe held up a finger and turned to Cole.  
  
"Give me a sec." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Brian asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing, not you. What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"You're going to kill me." Brian replied, his guilty tone not lost on Phoebe.  
  
"Let me guess, you can't make lunch?" Phoebe offered. Silence.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Phoebe. They couldn't find anyone to cover for me. . .I really need to be here." Brian said, the words tumbling from his mouth.  
  
"I guess there's nothing we can do about that. . ." Phoebe mumbled. "When will I see you again?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Definitely." Brian replied.  
  
"Hmm." Phoebe replied, as she watched Wade leaping down the stairs. "I guess I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay. I really am sorry." Brian said.  
  
"Hmm." Phoebe replied with a small smile.  
  
"Love you." He said. Phoebe glanced at Cole.  
  
"You too." She hung up the phone and placed it back in her bag, before looking up at Cole, who was gazing back at her. He gave her a half smile.  
  
"What does that guy do anyway?" Cole asked. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"He's a doctor." She said.  
  
"Oh. Well that explains it." Cole said with a smirk. "You sure you don't want to tag along?" Phoebe sighed.  
  
"This is the first time you're going to be alone with him. Why would you want me to tag along anyway?" She asked.  
  
"Because it's obvious you're not comfortable with this." Cole said with a shrug. "Maybe it's because you don't trust me completely or your sisters are trying to persuade you against it, but you seem reluctant to let me take him. I figured, if you came along, we'd both be more comfortable."  
  
Phoebe gave him a half smile. "Okay. I guess I'll come."  
  
Cole returned her smiled willingly. "Great."  
  
An hour later he collapsed onto the picnic rug they had spread over the lawn. Phoebe, who was lying next to him laughed out loud. "That child has so much energy, it's not funny." Cole exclaimed.  
  
"Well, look who he has for parents." Phoebe replied, a smile still playing on her lips.  
  
"That's true." Cole agreed, nodding slightly. Silence followed this remark, but it was by no means uncomfortable.  
  
"Where did you go, Cole? After you left. . ." Phoebe finally asked. Cole used his arms to sit himself up as he turned to look at her.  
  
"I went to New York for a while. . ." He said. "Left law and for some reason found myself in the FBI. After that, I just moved around a lot. I wasn't planning on coming back to San Francisco, though." He added with a small smile.  
  
"But you did." Phoebe said, half questioning.  
  
"I did." Cole said with a nod. "It wasn't willingly."  
  
"Why not?" Phoebe asked. "I understand you not coming back after a couple of years, but--"  
  
"You may not want to hear this Phoebe, but I never did get over you." Cole said, looking away. His eyes rested on his son on a climbing frame, metres away.  
  
"Cole. . ." Phoebe began.  
  
"I know, I know." Cole interrupted. "But I also know that if I don't say this, it'll eat away at me. I still love you." He held up his hand when Phoebe tried to speak. "Maybe it's because I didn't have closure. Maybe it's because I'm crazy. I don't know. And it doesn't matter either, because it doesn't change anything."  
  
"Cole, don't do this again." Phoebe said, as she too sat up.  
  
"I know--" Cole began.  
  
"I'm with Brian now." Phoebe interrupted. Cole looked away. Phoebe saw him clench his teeth.  
  
"I don't trust him." He finally said.  
  
"You don't have to." Phoebe said, annoyance catching up with her. "This is my life."  
  
"And that is my son. He hardly spends any time with you, or Wade." Cole said loudly, pointing at Wade. "How can I let you marry that--"  
  
"I don't want to do this!" Phoebe said standing up.  
  
"We have to d--" Cole said, quickly standing himself.  
  
"Mum!" Wade shouted running over to them. Cole quickly stopped speaking. "Can we go home now? I'm bored." Phoebe looked at Cole somewhat sullenly.  
  
"Sure, honey." She said to her son. "We'll go right now."  
  
She didn't say a word to Cole as they packed the car and headed back to the manor. In fact, none of them spoke till Cole pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Phoebe." Cole said as he stopped the car. "I need to say this."  
  
Phoebe stopped, her hand on the door handle. She sighed. "Wade, go inside. Tell Aunty Piper or Aunty Paige that I'll be in soon."  
  
"Okay." Wade said. He leaned over and hugged Cole goodbye. "Bye." He said opening the back door."  
  
"Bye buddy." Cole replied as he watched Wade shut the door behind him and run up the manor steps. When he had disappeared into the house, Phoebe turned to face him.  
  
"I'm listening." She said, glaring at him.  
  
"I don't trust him." Cole said simply. Phoebe let out a laugh.  
  
"You said that already." She said.  
  
"I know. You don't seem to be listening to me." Cole replied with a frown.  
  
"Okay. Why?" Phoebe asked, daring him to come up with a logical reason. Cole hesitated.  
  
"Instinct." He finally said. Phoebe laughed again. Cole failed to see any humour in his words.  
  
"Instinct?" She asked incredulously. "You know what it is Cole?" She asked. When he said nothing, she said, "You're jealous."  
  
"Maybe." Cole said softly. Phoebe was shocked by this, it wasn't the reply she had expected. "I know it sounds a bit rich coming from me, but he doesn't seem--"  
  
"Yeah, it does sound a bit rich coming from you. I thought maybe it was a good thing that you were back. Good for Wade. Now I'm not so sure." She opened the door.  
  
"Phoebe, I just want--" Cole started.  
  
"I know. To tell me that you don't trust the man I'm engaged to. Too bad no one warned me about that when I was engaged to you." She climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind her, not looking back as she walked up the steps and entered the manor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well? Feedback, if you can spare it. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I'm loving the reviews - thanks. I wish I could update sooner, but school is becoming a bugger. Lisa, you disappoint me, there is always a chance for Cole and Phoebe. Always! Anyway, hope this one is okay. I know the last chapter was a bit infuriating with the already-done-in-the- fifth-season-and-it's-driving-me-crazy fight, but what's a love story without a fight, huh?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and groaned. How was it that yesterday morning she had felt so much better than she did now? She climbed off the bed and headed downstairs, looking in on Wade and Wyatt on the way, both who were still fast asleep. She entered the kitchen a smiled at Piper, who was already dressed.  
  
"Morning." She said, somewhat gruffly.  
  
"Good Morning." Piper replied cheerfully. "How'd you sleep?" She poured Phoebe a mug of coffee and held it out to her.  
  
"Don't ask." Phoebe replied, gratefully taking the mug.  
  
"Oh." Piper said with a smirk. "Cole called." She said after a moment. Phoebe grimaced and looked up.  
  
"What did he want?" She asked. She hadn't told anyone about her argument with Cole the previous day. Not even Brian.  
  
"To speak to you. I told him you were asleep, and," Piper smiled. "I invited him to dinner tonight."  
  
Phoebe choked on her coffee. It took her a minute to swallow. "You what?"  
  
"What? I thought you wanted Paige and I to make an effort with him. . ." Piper said, shocked at Phoebe's reaction.  
  
Phoebe ran a hand over her face. "I did. . ." She said, with emphasis on the past tense. She frowned. "I was supposed to go out with Brian tonight." She smiled slightly. She would just have to tell Cole that the dinner wasn't happening, and she could go out for a normal dinner with Brian. Maybe they could take Wade with them.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. Brian called as well, so I invited him along too." Piper said with a smile.  
  
This time Phoebe was smart enough keep a napkin close by as she choked again. "They're both coming?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Piper replied. "Maybe they'll even grow to like each other."  
  
Phoebe almost laughed out loud. "Yeah, maybe." She replied gloomily. She would just not talk to Cole until he apologised for his behaviour yesterday. And she would spend some quality time with Brian. Just to prove to Cole that Brian did spend time with her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cole switched the bouquet of flowers from his left hand to his right hand before ringing the doorbell. It was answered almost immediately by Wade. He hugged his son hello, and was led to the lounge. As he walked through the foyer, he adjusted the card sitting in the bouquet. It had taken a while to write the two words. 'I'm sorry'. He had acted badly. Phoebe didn't deserve that. As he reached the lounge, he stopped dead when he saw Phoebe and Brian sitting on the couch, deep in conversation. He gritted his teeth. Maybe he wasn't as sorry as he thought. He quickly removed the card from the bouquet and pocketed it.  
  
"Cole." Piper greeted walking up to him.  
  
"Piper, hi." Cole replied, handing her the bouquet. "I wanted to thank you for inviting me."  
  
"No problem." Piper replied, giving him a forced smile as she took the bouquet.  
  
"You might want to work on that smile." Cole said with a smirk. "I might think that you don't like me."  
  
Piper genuinely smiled. "I'm trying." She said simply.  
  
"I know." Cole replied with a half smile. He turned to Phoebe, who was trying her best to ignore him.  
  
"Cole, good to see you again." Leo said, appearing from the kitchen.  
  
"Leo." Cole said, raising an eyebrow. "Where have you been this last week?"  
  
"Work." Leo replied, accepting the hand Cole held out. He looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Right." Cole replied, taking the hint.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up back in San Francisco." Leo said.  
  
"You were so sure I would?" Cole questioned.  
  
"It was only a matter of time." Leo said with a small smile. Cole returned this smile and glanced back at Phoebe. Their eyes met for a brief moment, before she looked away. Cole sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
And it was. An hour later they were all - except the children who had already eaten - sitting at the table in semi-silence, the occasional conversation being held between the sisters. Cole didn't say a word to Phoebe, who wasn't even sparing a look for Cole. Naturally, Cole and Brian only spoke to each other in a gruff monotone, and only when it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"So Cole." Paige said in an effort to make some conversation. "What's it like in the FBI?"  
  
"It's okay. Definitely more interesting than law." He said looking up.  
  
"Ever killed anyone?" Paige asked.  
  
"Paige." Piper warned. Brian looked up confused. Cole smiled.  
  
"A couple." He said honestly. "But they were the bad guys, I promise."  
  
"I'm sure they were." Paige muttered.  
  
"Paige!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Paige said in her defence. "All I'm saying is that sometimes you can't tell who the bad guys really are." She said, throwing a look at Cole.  
  
"And sometimes people change." Cole replied softly.  
  
"I'm sorry. What's going on?" Brian asked. No one said anything. Luckily, a beeping sound interrupted them. Brian pulled a beeper from his belt and read it. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Sure." Phoebe replied gently, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. Brian gave them an apologetic look before heading to the foyer. Silence filled the room.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Piper hissed at Paige after a minute.  
  
"I was just--" Paige started.  
  
"Well don't!" Piper exclaimed. Before Paige could reply, Brain was back in the dining room. "That was fast." Piper said, taking a sip of her water in an effort to calm herself.  
  
"Yeah." Brian replied reluctantly. "I have to go. They're low on staff, they need help." Cole saw Phoebe breathe in deeply.  
  
"Okay, I'll walk you out." Phoebe said, standing up. She walked out of the dining room with Brian, who gave them all a short goodbye. After a minute, Cole stood too.  
  
"Actually, I should get going too." He said, with a small smile.  
  
"What? We haven't even got to desert." Piper said.  
  
"I know. But let's face it, this isn't going to get less awkward." Cole said with a reluctant grin.  
  
"I guess so." Piper replied.  
  
"But thank you, it was great." Cole said. He turned to Paige. "It was nice arguing with you, Paige. It's not something I get every day."  
  
"Yeah, you too." Paige replied, half sarcastically.  
  
"I'll see you guys soon." Cole said as he headed out of the dining room. He reached the front door and opened it, before he stopped.  
  
He could just make out Phoebe kissing Brian goodbye, before he climbed into the car and drove away. Cole stepped out of the manor and closed the door behind him, heading to his car as Phoebe turned around. Metres away from each other, they shared a look, before he walked past her. She didn't say anything, but headed back to the manor. Cole searched for his car keys in his pocket, but his hands instead fell upon a small card. Pulling it out he read his apology to Phoebe. He stopped a couple of metres short of his car, before turning around.  
  
"Phoebe." He called out, causing her to hesitate. She eventually stopped, and he walked towards her. He didn't say anything at first, instead he handed her the card. "I came here with the intension of giving that to you." He managed simply.  
  
Phoebe took the card and read the familiar writing scrawled on it. "Why didn't you?"  
  
"My fragile ego, I guess." Cole said with a smirk. "But I was out of line, and I'm sorry."  
  
Phoebe hesitated before speaking. "I don't know what to say." She admitted.  
  
"Don't say anything. The truth is, I never lied to you yesterday about anything. And as much as I hate to admit it, Brian could probably make you happier than I ever could. But I also know that maybe seeing you with Brian is how I'll finally get closure over us.  
  
"So what. . .are we just supposed to go on like nothing happened?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No." Cole replied immediately. "We're both adults. We both know what happened, and we'll deal with it. And then we'll move on."  
  
Phoebe breathed in deeply. "Okay, I guess."  
  
Cole nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Were you going to leave?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, I thought things were getting way too awkward." Cole replied with a smile. Phoebe returned his smile.  
  
"Why don't you come back in, you can say goodnight to Wade." She offered. Cole thought for a moment.  
  
"Okay." He replied simply, following Phoebe as she led the way back to the manor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well? Review! I'm off on a school trip for a week, so I probably won't update for a while. So I guess you guys will have to wait in suspense! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: School trip was amazing. Skiing is the coolest thing ever. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad you're all enjoying it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I thought you were leaving." Piper said as Phoebe and Cole walked back into the manor. Phoebe closed the door behind them.  
  
"I was. I'm just going to say goodnight to Wade." Cole replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh." Piper said. "Good." Was all she managed. "Phoebe, can you help me with the dishes?"  
  
Phoebe smiled at her sisters attempt to subtly talk to her. She saw Cole smile slightly as well, indicating that he realised it as well. "Sure." She said. "You go up, I'll be there in a while." She said to Cole, before following Piper into the kitchen. "What's up?"  
  
"What's going on?" Piper asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I mean, yesterday, you wanted me to make an effort with Cole. This morning, you didn't. Dinner was a total disaster, and you never said a word to him. And now you're inviting him back inside. What's going on?" Piper blurted out. Phoebe smiled vaguely.  
  
"Nothing. We had a fight, we're over it." Phoebe replied.  
  
"That's it?" Piper asked suspiciously.  
  
"That's it." Phoebe reiterated. This seemed to satisfy Piper, who began to gather up the dishes and place them in the dishwasher. She turned back to Phoebe.  
  
"Why don't you invite him to P3 on Saturday night?" Piper offered.  
  
"Maybe I will." Phoebe replied. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."  
  
As Piper turned back to the dirty dishes, Phoebe headed up the stairs to Wades room. The door was slightly open, and as she pushed it open she paused.  
  
". . .but why can't you and mum get back together?" She heard Wade ask. A pause.  
  
"Because your mum's with Brian now." Cole replied.  
  
"But I like you better than Brian." Wade said. Phoebe heard Cole laugh softly.  
  
"Your mum just doesn't feel the same way, Buddy." Cole said softly. "But I'll always be here, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Wade replied, disappointment in his voice. Phoebe pushed open the door.  
  
"Hey. Are you ready for bed?" She asked Wade. Wade nodded, jumping under the covers. "Goodnight sweetie." Phoebe said, kissing Wade on the forehead. Cole bent over and followed suit.  
  
"I'll see you soon." He said, following Phoebe out of the room. As she closed the door behind them, she turned to Cole.  
  
"Listen, there's this up and coming group playing at P3 Saturday night. Why don't you come?" She said, taking up Pipers offer. Cole seemed to contemplate this.  
  
"Is Brian going to be there?" He asked suddenly. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"No, he has to work." She replied.  
  
"Surprise, surprise." Cole muttered.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe warned.  
  
"Sorry." Cole said quickly, hardly meaning it. "I'll be there."  
  
* * * * *  
  
By the time Saturday night arrived, Cole and Phoebe's fight was far behind them. Phoebe had even accepted Cole's offer to drive her to P3. Piper and Paige declined, due to the fact that they were remaining at the club to close up.  
  
Cole knocked lightly on the front door, brushing the dirt off the small flower he had picked from the neighbours garden. He was wearing a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt, which was tucked neatly into his black pants. The door opened to reveal Phoebe, dressed gorgeously in a sparking white, knee length dress. Cole gave her a half smile.  
  
"You look absolutely amazing." He said.  
  
"You do know I'm getting married, don't you?" Phoebe joked.  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't compliment the mother of my child." Cole said with a sideways smirk. He handed her the flower.  
  
"See, unless I'm mistaken, this flower looks almost identical to the ones that old Mrs Wilkins grows next door." Phoebe said accepting the flower.  
  
"Well, you must be mistaken then." Cole replied sheepishly. "Would I steal a gorgeous flower from and old woman?" Phoebe chose not to answer, instead she invited him inside. Piper and Paige had already left for P3, so Phoebe had to instruct the babysitter when she arrived. Ten minutes later, they had said their goodbyes to Wade and Wyatt, and were on their way to P3. They decided to find Piper and Paige as soon as they arrived, which proved an easy task, as both were standing at the bar with Leo.  
  
"Hey." Piper greeted them from behind the counter. "Drinks?" She offered them a tray of a variety of glasses.  
  
"Piper, if you don't dance with me I will be forced to find someone who will." Leo playfully taunted his wife. Piper turned to Phoebe and Cole and sighed.  
  
"He has this endless energy. My feet are already killing me." She explained.  
  
"Alright." Phoebe said, grabbing Leo's arm. "We'll see how much energy you have after dancing with me." They disappeared onto the crowded dance floor.  
  
"It's good to see you here, Cole." Piper said with a genuine smile. Before he could reply, a customer from the other end of the bar called Piper over. She grimaced. "I hate work. . ." She muttered, giving him an apologetic smile and hurrying over to the man. Cole turned his head to see Paige tapping her fingers on the bar to the music. She met his eyes and frowned.  
  
"I may have a lot of doubts about you, Cole. . .but I really need to dance." She admitted, before grabbing his arm and yanking him onto the dance floor before he could reply.  
  
Despite the fact that dancing was not one of Cole's favourite activities, he was having fun. Paige deserted him early in the night for some blonde guy that was eyeing her from the bar, and Piper was finally able to get off work enough to dance with Leo, who led Phoebe to Cole before leaving her. Phoebe smirked at Cole.  
  
"Well? You're not going to leave me without a partner, are you?" Phoebe asked, offering him her hand.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Cole replied, accepting her hand and allowing her to lead him to the dance floor. It wasn't long before his feet were aching. He glanced at his watch, his eyebrows raised. "Hey." He spoke centimetres from Phoebe's ear as the danced. "Didn't you want to be home by Twelve?" Phoebe pulled back.  
  
"Huh?" She swayed slightly. Cole smiled.  
  
"How much have you had to drink?" He asked.  
  
"Not much. . ." Phoebe said with a frown. Cole found this hard to believe. He held one of her hands in his, the other lightly caressing her waist, as he led her to the bar to find Piper. Piper and Leo were deep in conversation when he did finally find them. "Hey." He greeted them. "Phoebe's had a bit too much to drink. I'll take her back to the manor." They said their goodbyes, and Cole helped Phoebe back to his car, before driving her back home. As soon as he pulled into the driveway he walked to the passenger side of the car, opening the door and helping her out. He managed to support her till they reached the front door, where she leaned against the wall in the dim light.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Cole said, taking a step backwards.  
  
"Wait. . .Cole. . ." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Cole replied, a smile playing on his lips, amused by how disorientated she seemed.  
  
"Do you ever wonder. . .what would have happened if you hadn't left?" She asked. Cole was taken aback by the question, not expecting the seriousness in the situation.  
  
"Of course." He replied. "All the time."  
  
"I keep thinking that we could have worked things out. And that maybe. . .we'd be a family. You me and Wade." Phoebe said. She smiled. Cole smiled back.  
  
"I guess we'll never know." He said softly. Phoebe looked up, and they held eye contact. She stepped forward, closer to him. She reached out and caressed his cheek, leaned in. . .  
  
"Wait." Cole said, pulling back, but only so they were only centimetres apart. Phoebe frowned.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"I don't want this to be one of those mistakes made one late night after you've drunk too much." He said. "I couldn't handle that." He tried to pull away, but Phoebe's other hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"This isn't one of those times. This is me." Phoebe whispered. She leaned in again, and this time Cole didn't pull back. Their lips met - softly at first, them more passionately. His hands found their way to her waist. Her hands were running through his hair. Then - the door opened. They pulled away from each other abruptly as Brian emerged, his mouth open in shock. No one said anything for a minute. Brian clenched his teeth, looking from Phoebe to Cole. He finally spoke.  
  
"I got off work early. I thought I'd surprise you." He said to Phoebe. "I sent the babysitter home, so you two can enjoy your time together." He pushed past Phoebe and Cole and hurried to his car. Phoebe's eyes met Cole's as he passed, before she turned after Brian.  
  
"Brian!" She called after him. She ran, catching him before he got into his car. "Wait." She said, grabbing hold of his arm. He wrenched free of her.  
  
"Wait? For what, Phoebe? Huh?" He demanded. "I saw it. When he first arrived. I saw how he looked at you. How. . ." He trailed off, fighting to compose himself. "How you looked at him." He finished.  
  
"I didn't--" Phoebe started.  
  
"Maybe you didn't realise it at first either." Brian said. "I saw it. But I didn't want to believe it. I guess I have to now." He finally said, opening the car door. He stopped. "You can keep that." He said, indicating to the engagement ring on her finger. "I won't be needing it." He climbed into the car, before starting it and driving away. Phoebe didn't try to stop him. She waited a moment, standing on the curb as his headlights disappeared down the street. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cole walk up to her.  
  
"This was one of those drunken mistakes, wasn't it?" He asked softly. Phoebe paused for a moment in thought.  
  
"No." She replied truthfully. She turned to look at him. "I would love to be able to have that excuse. . .but I don't."  
  
Cole smiled slightly. "But. . ." He said, guessing what was next.  
  
"Not now." Phoebe said simply.  
  
"I always have the worst timing." Cole said with a vague smirk. He paused. "Are you okay?"  
  
Phoebe hesitated. "I will be." She answered truthfully.  
  
"Okay." Cole said. He gave her a reassuring grin. "I'll see you. . ." He said softly, before heading to his car and driving away. Phoebe watched Cole leave, before heading back to the manor, feeling surprisingly less upset than she would have expected.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alrighty. Hope that suffices for now. You probably won't see another chapter for a while, mid term, so all my exams and assignments are coming up. Knowing me, that probably won't stop me anyway. Review and give me your thoughts. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Barb, I read that story, and you're right! The first chapter of it sounds uncannily like my prologue. I guess there's nothing I can do about it. Thanks for telling me though.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Phoebe woke up the next morning, it took her a while to remember what had happened the previous night. She felt a pang of guilt when she remembered the look on Brian's face when he had seen her with Cole. Another pang as she recalled the look on Cole's face just before she ran after Brian. Why was her track record with men so terrible? She climbed out of bed and headed to her dresser, where she stared at the tired image of herself in the mirror. ' Maybe it's me' she thought to herself. As she reached out for her hairbrush, a glimmer on her hand caught her eye. Her engagement ring from Brian. Why was she still wearing that? She opened her drawer and from the back of it produced a small bag. She turned it over, and two rings fell out. One much smaller than the other. The wedding bands belonging to her and Cole. She gently pulled Brian's engagement ring off and placed it in the bag. She lifted up Cole's wedding band, fingering it gingerly, before placing it in the bag as well. As she picked up her own band, she stared at it closely. Slowly, she pushed it on to her ring finger. She held out her hand in front of her. It looked so familiar, so right. She pushed the thought from her mind and tried to pull it off. Except it didn't move more than a centimetre. She brought it closer to get a good look at it. She was sure it wasn't that tight when she had put it on. She tried to pull it off again. She gave a great yank at it. It didn't budge. Frustrated, she left her room and headed to the bathroom. When she got there, she lathered her finger with soap.  
  
"I'll get you. . ." She mumbled, getting a good grip on the ring. She pulled hard. It moved further with the soap, but still, it seemed impossible to remove it. It looked like the ring had shrunk so much that it was making an indent on her finger.  
  
"Hey, you done in here?" Paige knocked on the door. Phoebe's eyes grew wide. She shoved her hand into her pyjama pocket and opened the door.  
  
"Yup, all yours." She replied, as she hurriedly walked past Paige and closed herself in her room. "What am I going to do with you?" She said, her hand held in front of her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you cold?" Piper asked Phoebe, indicating to the gloves she was wearing. Phoebe glanced at her left hand.  
  
"You know what, I am. No idea why. . ." She replied. She had tried everything to remove the ring, but to no ado. Eventually she resorted to just covering it, which meant wearing a glove on both hands so not to get anyone suspicious. . .except that it wasn't a cold day at all.  
  
"Maybe you're coming down with something." Paige said from the dining table.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Phoebe replied. A knock on the door was heard, and Phoebe thankfully left the kitchen. She pulled open the front door to reveal Cole. "Hey." She said after a moment.  
  
"Hey." He replied. "I wasn't supposed to be here till tomorrow. . .but I guess I wanted to see how you were holding up."  
  
"Holding up?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"Your broken engagement. . ." Cole said, frowning.  
  
"Oh - that." Phoebe said, blushing slightly. The drama of the shrinking ring seemed to have taken her mind off everything that had previously been on it. "I'm fine."  
  
"That's good to hear." Cole said with a smirk. "Is Wade awake?"  
  
"In his room." Phoebe said, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." Cole said, as he started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Take your time." Phoebe said with a smirk. A loud crash interrupted them, sounding from the kitchen. Both Cole, who was halfway up the stairs, and Phoebe hurried towards it.  
  
"Freeze him!" Paige exclaimed. Both she and Piper were backed into the counter, a male demon advancing on them.  
  
"Trying. . .it's not working!" Piper shouted.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe shouted at the demon. He turned his head towards her, and started in her direction. As he lunged, Phoebe leapt in the air and kicked out, making swift contact with his head. He stumbled slightly, giving Cole enough time to unleash a wave of energy balls. With a scream of agony, the demon disappeared amongst a mass of flames.  
  
"Another one bites the dust. . ." Paige mumbled.  
  
"Phoebe, go find out who he was. . .and cross him out." Piper said to Phoebe, who was panting slightly.  
  
"Okay. . ." Phoebe obliged, heading up the stairs. Cole followed her.  
  
"It's been a while since I vanquished a demon. . ." He said softly.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Cole replied honestly. "I know it felt good. . ." He added with a smirk. He turned off to Wade's room, as Phoebe headed up to the attic. She made her way to the Book of Shadows, and began to leaf through it. After finding it impossible to turn the pages with the gloves on, she threw them aside.  
  
"Aha. . ." She muttered after a few minutes. "Nox. You're no more. . ." She said with a satisfied smile, as she grabbed the black marker sitting by the book and put a small cross in the corner of the page.  
  
"You guys seem to know what you're doing now." Cole said, entering the attic.  
  
"And we didn't before?" Phoebe playfully taunted him.  
  
"You know what I mean." Cole said, returning her smile and walking up to her. He frowned, noticing her left hand. "What's that?" Phoebe's eyes grew wide. She hid her hand behind her back.  
  
"What?" She asked, stepping backwards.  
  
"That ring on your finger." Cole said, advancing on her.  
  
"Nothing. . .it's nothing." Phoebe stuttered.  
  
"It looked like something to me. It looked vaguely familiar too." He said.  
  
"Oh? Really?" Phoebe muttered, brushing past him and rushing out of the attic.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A really bad place to end it, but I wanted to get it up. Review and tell me what you thought. Flames are welcome. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm pretty sure I just screwed up my bio exam, so I need some venting time spent on ff! Hope this one is okay, seeing as I seem to have left my normal storyline behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole called out, hurrying down the attic steps after her. He almost collided with her at the foot of them. She was standing waiting for him, her arms crossed to hide her hands.  
  
"Cole, if I asked you to forget what you saw out there. . .?" Phoebe began.  
  
"Normally, I would." Cole said, wearing a slight frown. "But now I'm curious." Phoebe sighed.  
  
"It's so embarrassing." She muttered. "It got stuck."  
  
"The wedding band?" Cole asked. Phoebe nodded. "I thought that was what it was. . ." Cole added quietly. "Let me see." He held out his hand.  
  
At first reluctant, Phoebe gave in and placed her hand in his left hand. She almost pulled away instantly as they made contact, an indescribable tingle fluttering up her arm. She managed to restrain herself, which became harder to do as Cole gently stroked her ring finger.  
  
"I tried soap, shampoo. . .even canola oil!" Phoebe exclaimed. Cole smiled slightly. He fingered the ring on her finger, before pulling at it. It came off smoothly and gently. Phoebe couldn't believe it, she resorted instead to glaring at the small ring. "It wasn't coming off before. . ." She muttered seeing Cole's wry smile. He handed her the ring.  
  
"I'm sure it didn't. . ." Cole said, trying to hide his amusement.  
  
"Hmm." Phoebe mumbled, heading downstairs. She stopped when she met Piper in the foyer.  
  
"Did you find out who it was?" Piper asked, grabbing her handbag from the small table.  
  
"Yeah. . .Nox or something. Not important. Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Club. I'm meeting Leo there, we won't be back till way after your bedtime." She said with a smile.  
  
"And Paige?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She took wade and Wyatt to that all-night-bowling alley. She asked you yesterday, remember?" Piper said with a frown.  
  
"Yeah. . .that's right." Phoebe said. In truth she had forgotten she had even spoken to Paige about it.  
  
"Are you okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah. . .I just. . ." She began.  
  
"Broke up with Brian?" Piper guessed.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Phoebe asked, surprised.  
  
"He hasn't called in twelve hours." Piper said with a shrug. "Sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe reiterated.  
  
"Want to come to the club with us?"  
  
"I have a lot of work to do. . ." Phoebe muttered. She had to remember not to let it pile on her in the future. She said goodbye to Piper, and headed to the kitchen to see what was possible dinner material.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Cole said, entering after her. Phoebe didn't turn around.  
  
"Out." Phoebe said simply. "Want to stay for dinner? I could use the company." Cole thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Sure the embarrassment won't kill you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. When Phoebe pulled her head out of the fridge to glare at him, he smiled. "Sure. I'll stay."  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour later they were sitting in the living room. Phoebe was sitting, her legs underneath her, on the armchair, with her laptop on her lap, typing at an extraordinary speed. Cole was sitting on the couch opposite her, ingrossed in a magazine. Phoebe looked up after a moment of typing.  
  
"It really wouldn't come off." She said, breaking the comfortable silence. Cole glanced up at her from above the magazine.  
  
"Hmmm." He said with a lopsided grin. Phoebe frowned at him, but didn't say anything else. She once again bent over her laptop and continued to type. A couple of minutes later she paused spoke again.  
  
"What's another word for 'forever'?" She asked, looking up at Cole.  
  
Cole thought for a moment. "Ceaseless. . .eternal. . ." He paused, "Immortal." Phoebe stared at him in silent thought for a moment, before bending her head and typing some more. "What are you typing anyway?"  
  
"Script for the show next week." Phoebe said, not looking up.  
  
"What's it on?" Cole asked, placing down the magazine on the coffee table and leaning forward.  
  
"How cows dance better than men." Phoebe said. She looked at Cole for a moment, before her eyes fell on the laptop again, and amused look on her face.  
  
"You mean some men." Cole said after a moments pause.  
  
Without looking up, Phoebe shook her head. "All men."  
  
"Phoebe." Cole said with a half laugh. "I can dance." Phoebe stopped typing and looked at Cole. She removed the laptop from her lap and sat up on the couch, taking off her glasses.  
  
"I know you can Cole, but I' not talking modern dancing, I'm talking ballroom dancing." She said. "Remember that charity ball we went to on our first few dates? My feet were bruised from the amount of times you stepped on them!" Phoebe was obviously enjoying tormenting Cole like this.  
  
"Times have changed, Phoebe." Cole retorted playfully. "That was a long time ago, I'm a changed man."  
  
"I'm sure you are, Cole." She said with a smirk, reaching out to grab her glasses again. Before she could, however, Cole reached over and pulled them from her grasp.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" He asked.  
  
"No, it wasn't a challenge." Phoebe said, holding out her hand for her glasses. Instead of returning them, Cole placed them even further from her reach. He waved his hand, and music came blaring from the radio in the next room. He waved it again, and it changed channels, and the music was altered to a slow, classical tune.  
  
"You shouldn't use your powers for such meagre jobs." Phoebe said in a mock English accent. Cole stood up and offered her his hand. "It wasn't a challenge." Phoebe repeated, suddenly serious.  
  
"It sounded like a challenge to me." Cole said. "Unless your afraid I'll-- "  
  
"I'm not afraid you'll show me up, Cole. That's the least of all my fears! Because it's absolutely impossible." She gave him a wry smile. Cole said nothing for a moment, then before Phoebe could retaliate, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe exclaimed as his right hand found her waist, the other enclosing her hand. As they moved around the room, Phoebe had no choice but to place her hand on his shoulder for stability. It was many minutes later that Phoebe began to feel uncomfortable. Not because the situation was awkward, but because it wasn't. Cole wasn't holding her hand away from his body anymore, instead he was holding it close to his chest. She could feel his warm breath on her ear, and she jumped when he spoke.  
  
"I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked.  
  
"No, you're not that bad." Phoebe said with a small smile. There was a moment's pause before Cole broke the silence.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about what you said last night. . .about you, me and Wade being a family. Is it so impossible?" He asked. Phoebe pulled back slightly so she was looking into his eyes. "I know you're scared of this. Of us. But I am too."  
  
"You are?" Phoebe asked, confused.  
  
"I am." Cole said. "I'm afraid I'll lose control again. I'm afraid that I'll so powerless to stop myself. That I'll hurt you, your sisters. . .Wade." He closed his eyes. "But then sometimes I'm willing to risk it, because I know I can fight it. That I'm good enough to fight it. And I know it would never happen again."  
  
"Cole. . ." Phoebe whispered. "I don't know. . ."  
  
"I'm not trying to force you into anything. This isn't like last time." He said. "I just--"  
  
"I know. I know this is different. I just don't know if I'm willing to risk it." Phoebe said. They had stopped moving now, instead they were just standing stationery, but so close together.  
  
"Risk it for me." Cole pleaded. "For you and Wade. You've thought about it. You told me. Don't you want to make it reality?"  
  
"Of course I do, Cole." Phoebe said. "Honestly, you were the only person I ever thought about having a family with."  
  
Cole leaned back slightly. "Is that a yes?" He asked. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I only broke up with Brian yesterday." She said, vaguely amused.  
  
"I know you did." Cole replied. "But, and correct me if I'm wrong, I think inside you left him a long time ago." Phoebe's silence told Cole that his statement was correct. He felt Phoebe nodding.  
  
"Okay." She said simply.  
  
"Okay?" He asked, leaning back so he was gazing at her.  
  
"Okay." She reiterated. "But we have to take it slowly."  
  
"I can do that." Cole said with a smile. He raised his hand and gently stroked her cheek. "If I kissed you now, would that be moving too fast?" Inches from his face, Phoebe couldn't resist. She shook her head, and leaned forward, their lips meeting softly at first, soon growing more urgent. Phoebe hardly noticed as he shimmered them into her room and laid her down on her bed. He pulled away abruptly. "This is too fast. . ." He said softly, half questioning. Phoebe gazed at him. Maybe it was too fast, but it didn't seem like it. It felt like she had been waiting for this for a lifetime.  
  
"No. . .it's not." She whispered, pulling him forward so their lips met again. And she felt absolutely no regrets whatsoever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Review? 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, they made my day. Only a few more chapters to come up, hope you like this one.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes to find Cole already awake. He was lying on his side, his eyes fixed on her. He gave her a half smile, which she returned sleepily.  
  
"Hey." She said softly. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not long." He replied truthfully. "You look amazing."  
  
"Yeah, my greasy hair and the sleep practically reproducing in my eyes." Phoebe said propping herself up on her elbow. "Gorgeous." Cole smiled slightly. "What are you thinking?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm thinking about how much we've been through." Cole said softly, as he too propped himself up on his elbow.  
  
"And how none of it matters anymore." Phoebe added truthfully.  
  
"You're sure about this?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Phoebe said with a smile. "It feels right."  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" Cole said returning her smile. He leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
"Ack!" Phoebe exclaimed, pulling back and clasping her hand over her mouth. "Morning breath." She muttered. Cole tilted his head. He reached out and pulled her hands away from her mouth.  
  
"I don't care." He muttered back, before pressing his lips against hers. The moment his lips met hers, any thoughts of pulling away immediately left Phoebe's mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A while later. . .  
  
"Cole. . ." Phoebe warned, smiling inwardly.  
  
"What?" Cole asked innocently.  
  
"Hmm." Phoebe mumbled. She climbed off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cole asked, reaching for her hand. Phoebe jumped out of his reach.  
  
"Downstairs, I'm starving. And if you stop me again I'm never going to leave the room!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not complaining." Cole said, smirking. Phoebe stepped into her clothes.  
  
"Come down when you're ready." She said, ignoring his comment. She leaned over and kissed him again, hastily pulling back as the moment once again became heated. Cole groaned. Phoebe hurriedly exited the room before she could change her mind. She leaned against the closed door and smiled. When was the last time she had felt this good?  
  
"So I noticed Cole's car is still in the driveway." Piper said as Phoebe entered the kitchen. Leo and Paige glanced at her, amused.  
  
"That's a wonder. . ." Phoebe said grabbing a mug of coffee.  
  
"So?" Paige asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I don't want to be here?" Leo asked suddenly.  
  
"What is it about men and their inability to talk about the sexual acts of others?" Paige joked. Leo grimaced.  
  
"I'll go see how the kids are doing." He said, hastily exiting the room.  
  
"SO?" Paige asked loudly.  
  
"So what?" Phoebe asked, just to annoy her.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed. Phoebe grinned.  
  
"Alright. So it just happened. We were sitting there. . .and about ten minutes later. . .we were lying there." She indicated upstairs with her eyes.  
  
"So you guys are back together again?" Paige asked.  
  
"I think so." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"Didn't you just break up with Bri--" Paige started.  
  
"Paige." Piper warned.  
  
"No, it's fine." Phoebe said quickly. "I did just break up with Brian. . ." Phoebe reiterated to Paige. "But this isn't a rebound fling. I know it isn't."  
  
"And is it an evil-bound fling?" Paige questioned. Despite the seriousness of her tone, Phoebe smiled.  
  
"No. And I can honestly say I believe it." Phoebe said.  
  
"Hmmm." Paige muttered. "I guess we'll have to take your word for it."  
  
"I guess you will." Phoebe said. A knock at the door interrupted them. "I'll get it." Phoebe said, when no one else made any movements. She made her way to the foyer and pulled open the front door. Brian stood on the other side, swaying slightly.  
  
"I just came to get my stuff." He said immediately.  
  
"Oh." Phoebe said. An uncomfortable silence overcame them. "Come in." Phoebe said hastily to break it. She closed the door behind him. "Look, Bri--"  
  
"Don't, Phoebe." Brian slurred. "I just want to get my stuff and leave."  
  
"I need to explain." Phoebe said, frowning. Brian didn't seem himself at all.  
  
"No you don't." Brian said. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You were drunk. . .it was a mistake. . .whatever. I don't care."  
  
"It was the exact opposite." Phoebe said softly. "You were right, I didn't realise it when he first arrived. . .but I do now. Cole and I--"  
  
"Look, I don't want to know, okay?" Brian snapped. Realisation hit Phoebe.  
  
"You've been drinking." She said. It was a statement more than a question.  
  
"And what if I have? Don't I have reason?"  
  
"I do--" Phoebe started, but stopped abruptly as Cole appeared at the top of the staircase. Brian noticed him too, and the look on his face turned sour.  
  
"Didn't waste any time." He muttered, loud enough for Phoebe to hear him. She chose to ignore the comment. Cole reluctantly descended the rest of the stairs and stopped beside Phoebe.  
  
"Brian." He greeted. Brian didn't say a word, instead just glared at Cole.  
  
"He came to get his stuff." Phoebe explained. She gave Cole a warning look.  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll just go find Piper and Paige." Cole said, turning and heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Don't want to face up to me." Brian said, walking towards him. Cole turned around to face him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Afraid to face up to the consequences?" Brian slurred. Cole raised his eyebrows at Phoebe over Brian's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Cole said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't deserve her." Brian growled.  
  
"I know I don't." Cole said with a half smile. "I know she's too good for me, and that's why I feel so lucky."  
  
"You ran and left her when she needed you. . .like hell you're going to stay now." Brian muttered.  
  
"Brian, it wasn't like that." Phoebe said quickly. "Cole never knew I was pregnant before he left." Brian turned around, confused.  
  
"But you said--"  
  
"I know." Phoebe said quickly. "I lied."  
  
"Why would you?" Brian asked.  
  
"She had her reasons." Cole interrupted their conversation, noticing how uncomfortable Phoebe was becoming.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Brian shouted. "This does concern you." He growled.  
  
"Yeah, it does." Cole said, his annoyance mounting.  
  
"Cole." Phoebe said his name and he glanced at her. Cole tried to calm himself.  
  
"I can't believe you did this to me!" Brian shouted at Phoebe. "Lying. . .cheating. . .you--"  
  
"Don't say anything you'll regret." Cole warned.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Brian shouted. He turned around and swung out a fist, making contact with Cole's jaw and catching him off-guard, throwing him to the ground. Brian's fists were held out in front of him. Cole climbed up and eyed Brian. He clenched his jaw. Phoebe was already in front of him.  
  
"Don't." She whispered. She turned around. "Stop it." She said to Brian.  
  
"What? You're not going to fight back?" Brian questioned, ignoring Phoebe. Cole glared at Brian.  
  
"You don't want me to fight back." Cole growled. Phoebe placed a hand on Cole's arm.  
  
"Brian, get out of here." She said, a warning tone in her voice. "I'll bring your stuff to you when you're sober."  
  
"Phoebe--" Brian began.  
  
"Just go." She said, walking forward and opening the door expectantly. After a pause, Brian walked out, and Phoebe shut it firmly behind him. She glanced at Cole, who was massaging his jaw. "Are you okay?" She asked, walking up to him and placing a hand on his red and slightly swollen chin.  
  
"Yeah." Cole said with a half smile.  
  
"Thanks for not hitting back." Phoebe said, half jokingly.  
  
"It took effort." Cole said with a smirk. Phoebe smiled. "You're sure you're ready for this, right?"  
  
"Stop asking me that, I'd tell you if I wasn't sure." Phoebe said.  
  
"I don't doubt that." Cole said smiling. He reached out and pulled her into him. "We're going to make this work, I know we are."  
  
"You don't need to tell me that." Phoebe said pulling back to look at him. "I already know." She leaned in and kissed him, and she couldn't help feeling that even though they took their time in making it to this point, they still had a whole lifetime to be together - and there was no better feeling than that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Those damn ending sequences! Only an epilogue to go! 


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed throughout the entire story - wouldn't have done it without you.  
  
* * * * *  
  
One year later. . .  
  
"Mum! Geroff!" Wade complained, trying to swat Phoebe's hands away from his hair while still trying to clutch onto his playstation control. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"You've just got this one hair sticking up. . ." Phoebe said, reaching out.  
  
"Mum!" Wade shouted, causing Phoebe to start laughing.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Cole's head appeared from behind the door.  
  
"Dad!" Wade exclaimed, jumping up and hugging his father.  
  
"I thought you weren't back till tomorrow." Phoebe said, as Wade released Cole.  
  
"What, I've been gone a week and you're not happy to see me?" Cole asked, giving her a sheepish smile.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I'm about ready to go and quit that job for you." Phoebe said with a half smile, before leaning in to kiss him. "I've missed you." She said quietly.  
  
"Mmm, that's what I like to hear. . ." Cole muttered playfully, causing Phoebe to gently slap him on the chest. "Did you get my flowers?" Phoebe was reminded of the gorgeous bunch of flowers Cole had sent her the previous day.  
  
"Yeah I did." Phoebe said with a smile. "They're beautiful."  
  
"One year anniversary. . .it's a start." Cole said. "And how's our son doing?"  
  
"He hasn't been off that playst--" Phoebe began.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that one." Cole interrupted, placing a hand on Phoebe's slightly swollen abdomen.  
  
"Oh, and you're so sure it's a boy?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"I have a feeling. . ." Cole said, raising his eyebrows. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm cooking you dinner tonight. I've organised it. Your sisters are taking the kids. . .think of it as a belated anniversary present."  
  
"I didn't get you anything." Phoebe said guiltily.  
  
"Yeah you did." Cole said with a smile, as he gently stroked her abdomen. "You gave me everything I ever wanted."  
  
"Ergh." Wade exclaimed from his seat on the floor, where he was once again engrossed in his game.  
  
"Don't listen in if you're going to complain!" Cole said playfully to his son, gently releasing Phoebe. Cole grabbed Wade and hauled him carefully over his shoulder.  
  
"Dad!" Wade complained. Cole paid no attention. He turned around and gave Phoebe a half smile, before leaving the room, Phoebe following close behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That was amazing." Phoebe said honestly, leaning back and looking intently across the table at Cole. The room set up to look as though it came straight from a fairytale, the only light coming from the dozen candles placed around the it. Cole smiled.  
  
"Good." He said. He held eye contact with her for a moment, before waving his hand in front of him. The radio in the next room magically came alive, a slow classical tune sounding. Phoebe smiled. "Sound familiar?" Cole asked.  
  
"Of course it sounds familiar." She said reminiscing. "This was the song playing just--"  
  
"Before we got back together." Cole finished. "I thought it seemed right." He stood and offered her his hand. Unlike the last time they had danced to the song, Phoebe didn't hesitate at all. She accepted his hand and allowed him to hold her close as they moved together in time to the music. It was a few minutes later that Cole broke the silence. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something. . ."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, pulling back only slightly so she could look into his eyes.  
  
"About me and you and Wade. . .and this guy here." Cole said gently stroking Phoebe's abdomen. "A year ago we promised we would take things slow. . .but that plan went out of the window by the time we got upstairs." He paused and smiled. "I promised you things would be different than last time, and I want to prove it you."  
  
"You don't have to prove anything to me, Cole." Phoebe said softly.  
  
"No, I really do." Cole said firmly, but gently.  
  
"You don't. I know things are goin--" Phoebe began.  
  
"Phoebe, please." Cole interrupted with a smirk. "Can I do this?" Phoebe was taken aback by his comment, but decided not to say anything.  
  
"Sure. . ." She said. Cole nodded and placed his hand in his pocket, retrieving a small, dark velvet box. A breath caught in Phoebe's throat.  
  
"Last time, I did this in the least romantic way I could have." Cole said. He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous, one-stoned, gold ring. "This time I'm doing it the right way." He pulled away from Phoebe and climbed down onto one knee. "Phoebe, will you marry me?" Phoebe smiled gently.  
  
"Last time I never gave you an answer straight away. . ." Phoebe began.  
  
"And this time?" Cole questioned, his heart beating loudly in his ribcage. Phoebe kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"Yes, of course. . .how could I possible say no?" Phoebe said softly. She smiled, as Cole's own smile grew wider. He took her hand in his and slipped the ring with ease onto her finger. And then he reached out and pulled her into him, as they embraced tenderly. Phoebe held onto him tightly. There was no chance a lifetime was going to be long enough.  
  
The End  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's been great writing for you guys. Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback, it was greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the ride. 


End file.
